Here today, here tomorrow?
by Lar-lar
Summary: Another Taishiro! Sort of one-sided. When Taichi recieves a forward, he send it to his friends without much thought. But after reading it again, it makes him think more than he want's it to and the child of courage couldn't be more scared!


Here today, here tomorrow? By Lar-lar.  
  
The idea for this came to me in the early hours so I apologise for any spelling and grammar errors I DID check it but again, it was early! *sticks out tongue* This is Taishiro, it's kinda one sided for now but I might do a sequel if you guys like it so if you want more, you have to be nice and review! *grins* Oh, and this takes place around the time of the second series.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own digimon. This angers me greatly but *shrugs* What can you do?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Taichi Kamiya pulled his coat tighter around himself. It was freezing out, even for late November. He hoped Koushiro would still be awake. He did not think he would have the courage to do this in the morning. It was now, or never.  
  
As he came nearer to the Izumi's tower block, he looked up to the window he knew to be Koushiro's room. The light was on. Taichi grinned, somewhat nervously. He took that to be a sign. He quickly pulled out his mobile and sent his friend a text asking him to buzz him up as he did not want to wake his parents at such a late hour.  
  
As he drew nearer to his friends apartment, all that courage seemed to evaporate. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach and his hands were shaking, just slightly. By the time he reached the open door, he could bearly remember how to breath.  
  
Koushiro stood in the doorway, looking half puzzled, half worried to be seeing his friend so late.  
  
"What's happened Tai? Is everything okay?" The boy asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Sure I just needed to tell you something, that's all." Koushiro frowned.  
  
"It's gone midnight and you just want to 'tell me something'?" Taichi winced. This was going to be hard enough without him being mad at him.  
  
"Sorry." His friend's expression softened as he stood aside to let Taichi pass.  
  
"It's okay, you just gave me a fright, that's all." Taichi smiled a second apology and for a moment, neither of them spoke. "Are you sure you okay?" The younger boy asked. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Okay, right, err, yeah, okay..." Koushiro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tai?" He asked his friend. Taichi grinned but it was more of a pained look than one of happiness. He sighed and tore his eyes away from the red-head turning his attentions, instead, to the floor.  
  
"What I have to say is, well, it's kinda... I don't know but I'll tell you this, I don't think I've ever been so terrified of anything in my whole life." Koushiro raised an eye brow. He found that very hard to believe. Whatever it was he wanted to say could it really compare to all those battles? To all those decisions? To the loss of so many friends... "But I have to say it because, well, you know, crest of courage an' all." He grinned again, this time it showed more happiness but still somehow it held pain.  
  
"Tai, just because you have the crest of courage doesn't mean you have to tell me this, whatever it is. It's obviously hard for you to say..." He did not get a chance to finish as Taichi suddenly found the words he had been struggling with and bellowed them out as if he were afraid to lose them again.  
  
"I love you." Koushiro stopped dead.  
  
"Pardon me?" Taichi winced but he was not about to give up now.  
  
"I said, I love you." Koushiro opened his mouth to speak but Taichi shook his head. "Let me finish." He took another deep breath and looked straight into Koushiro's eyes. Inside he was cheering that Koushiro had not run off or hit him or something just as bad but he was not done yet. "Okay. You see, I got this e-mail earlier, one of my best friend's sent it me and it was going on about friendship and love and junk like that. Well I read it and forwarded it on like I was supposed to and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep and I started thinking and then I remembered something. You remember when I told you all about how Kari was ill and went to hospital and how it was all my fault?" This time Koushiro did not keep quiet.  
  
"That was not your fault." Taichi froze for a moment, he had expected his friend to interrupt at some point but not then and not to defend him. He frowned.  
  
"Whatever. I remember as I was standing there, waiting for mum and dad, I remember thinking 'I would give anything to turn back time, to watch her and not take her outside. To keep her safe and not have her go through all this.'" He looked to the floor again. "Well, it made me wanna re-read that e-mail, and when I did, I realised I never wanted to feel like that again." He moved his gaze back to his friend, their eyes meeting a second time as he finished his little speech. "You don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know cos, well, everyone likes to know they are loved, right?" Koushiro nodded but did not speak or break away from Taichi's gaze. "So whatever happens in the future, know that I love you Koushiro Izumi, with all my heart and it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know that."  
  
The two of them just stood for a moment. Koushiro letting Taichi's word sink in and Taichi feeling strangely at peace. Eventually it was Koushiro who spoke.  
  
"Thank you Tai." He simply said, a slight smile forming on his lips. Taichi returned the smile and nodded.  
  
"Your welcome. Thank you for not interrupting me too, I'm not good at this sort of thing and I wanted to, you know, just get it all out, so to speak."  
  
"That's okay, you gave me alot to think about just then." He laughed very quietly. "I never thought I'd say this but you're right, some things need to be said and it must have been pretty hard for you to say." Taichi grinned at that which caused Koushiro to laugh alittle more. "You know, you're the first person to say that to me, other than my parents, of course."  
  
"Then I am extra glad I said it." Again, they stood in silence, deep brown eyes meeting black ones. Taichi sighed, breaking the quiet.  
  
"Well, it's pretty late I should go." He gave his friend one last smile before he opened the door, then he paused. "I'll see you tomorrow at the park, right?" Koushiro nodded.  
  
"Of course." Taichi nodded back.  
  
"Later, Izzy." Koushiro smiled his own good bye then took the door and closed it as he left. For a second, he just stood there, his mind processing all that his friend had told him and then he remembered something.  
  
He ran down the hall and into his room where he flipped open his laptop and waited for the modem to connect him to the internet. After a few seconds of dialling he logged in to his e-mail account and, sure enough, it was there, an e-mail from Taichi. THE e-mail. Again, Koushiro smiled as he read the words;  
  
~*~  
  
Read Slowly...  
  
Have you ever wondered which hurts the most? Saying something and wishing you hadn't, or Saying nothing and wishing you had?  
  
I guess the most important things are the hardest things to say. Don't be afraid to tell someone you love them. If you do, they might break your heart...but if you don't, you might break theirs.  
  
Have u ever decided not 2 become a couple because you were so afraid of losing what you already had with that person?  
  
Your heart decides whom it likes and whom it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own........when you  
  
least suspect it, or even when you don't want it to.   
  
Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that other person was too afraid to let you?  
  
Too many of us stay walled up because we are too afraid to care too much...for fear that the other person does not care as much, or even at all.  
  
Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection was too hard to handle?  
  
We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us.  
  
But every time we tell a lie, the thing we fear grows stronger.  
  
Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump.  
  
Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have done, or could have had.  
  
* What would you do if every time you fell in love you had to say good-bye?  
  
*What would you do if every time you wanted someone they would never be there?  
  
*What would you do if your best friend died tomorrow and you never got to tell them how you felt? (even if it is that you don't care anymore)   
  
*What would you do if you loved someone more than ever and you couldn't have them?  
  
*What would you do if you never got the chance to say "I am friends with all of my family and they know I love them"?  
  
People live, but people die. I want to tell you that you are a friend.  
  
If you died tomorrow (God Forbid)  
  
you would be in my heart.  
  
Would I be in yours?  
  
If you care about me as much as I care about you  
  
you will send this back You might be best friends one year, pretty good friends the next year, don't talk that often the next, and don't want to talk at all the year after that.  
  
So, I just wanted to say, even if I never talk to you again in my life, you are special to me and you have made a difference in my life,  
  
I look up to you, respect you, truly cherish you , most of all I CARE about friends  
  
Send this to all your friends, no matter how often you talk, or how close you are, and send it to the person who sent it to you.  
  
Let old friends know you haven't forgotten them, and tell new friends you never will.  
  
Remember, everyone needs a friend someday you might feel like you have NO FRIENDS at all, just remember this e-mail and take comfort in knowing somebody out there cares about you and .. always will..  
  
I care about YOU !!!  
  
~*~  
  
As he shut down the laptop, the smile on his face grew. Not just because of what Taichi had said, but his reasons for saying them too. Someone did care about him. Someone loved him. The smile turned to a grin as Koushiro moved over to the window and watched as Taichi crossed the street below, his coat pulled tight around him and his hair being pulled in all directions by the wind.  
  
He watched his friend until he disappeared from sight and then, still thinking about what he said, he picked up his mobile phone and typed his friend a message before finally going to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Author's notes; I have absolutely no idea where the e-mail originated or who started it but it must be pretty old going by the number of times I've received it! Just wanted to make it clear that I'm not taking credit for writing it! Everybody happy? Good! So, what did you think? I'm still new at yaoi fics but I love this coupling so much I can't seem to write anything else! I left it open at the end for a reason, sequel? What do you think? Laters! 


End file.
